


Magic is magic

by Paddo



Category: Avengers (Comic), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddo/pseuds/Paddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era ufficiale. Dannatamente e <i>fottutamente</i> ufficiale: Tony Stark,  aka Iron Man, aka l'uomo più sfortunato sulla faccia della terra,  odiava la magia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic is magic

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Magic is magic  
> **Beta:** [Iridania](http://iridania.livejournal.com)  
> **Fandom:** Marvelverse. Non ho tenuto conto di nessun canon preciso: Tony ha l'Extremis ma gli Avengers non si sono _disassembleati_ e Steve è vivo.  
> **Rating:** PG  
> **Disclaimer:** I personaggi non sono miei, blah blah blah.
> 
> Fanfic scritta per la challenge [Cinque mesi, cinque prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/marvel_it/11956.html) di [marvel_it](http://community.livejournal.com/marvel_it/) @livejournal.

Era ufficiale. Dannatamente e _fottutamente_ ufficiale: Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, aka l'uomo più sfortunato sulla faccia della terra, odiava la magia. Per l'ennesima volta era stato colpito da un raggio talmente arcobalenato che avrebbe fatto sentire a casa pure l'Asgardiano più esigente.

E, secondo i dati che gli stava fornendo l'Extremis, quel maledetto raggio l'aveva teletrasportato, _guarda caso_, in un stramaledetto universo alternativo. Dopo un sospiro nervoso, Tony controllò velocemente internet e confermò la presenza in quel mondo delle Stark Industries. Se voleva tornare a casa, la prima cosa da fare era riparare l'armatura – niente di troppo grave, ma il combattimento aveva comunque provato la resistenza del vecchio Shellhead. La seconda era contattare Wanda, Strange o, al limite, Wiccan: chiunque fosse dotato di poteri magici aveva sicuramente più possibilità di ripristinare lo stato normale delle cose di quante ne avesse lui da solo. Sì, perché la scienza era inutile di fronte alla magia.

“Oggi non è giornata” sibilò, dirigendosi a tutta velocità verso la Stark Tower e pregando che il se stesso di quel mondo fosse disposto a crederlo e ad aiutarlo.

Arrivato alla Stark Tower, fu piacevolmente sorpreso di trovare l'entrata nascosta di cui solo lui e Steve erano a conoscenza – il Tony Stark di quell'universo, se non altro, pensava come lui.

Aveva costellato pure quella via di fuga secondaria con quadri e opere d'arte a tema Avengers. Tony notò di sfuggita piccole differenze nei dipinti appesi alle pareti: formazioni degli Avengers che non rispecchiavano del tutto quelle a cui era abituato, ma almeno quasi tutti i volti gli erano familiari. E Wanda era presente in molti di quei quadri, aggraziata come sempre, quindi esisteva pure in quella realtà.

Percorse velocemente gli ambienti a lui familiari fino a raggiungere il laboratorio.

Si trovò davanti una figura, di spalle, intenta a sistemare dei piatti fumanti su uno dei tavolini. “Tony, vieni a mangiare o ti obbli-”

“Steve!”, lo chiamò d'istinto spezzando, col suono meccanico della sua voce, le parole dell'altro; poi si ricordò di dove si trovava effettivamente e divenne guardingo.

L'altro uomo si voltò di scatto: “... è quello il tuo modo di andare in bagno? Un giorno o l'altro inizierai a usare quell'armatura come pigiama. Dov'è Link?”

“Link? Erhm, Steve, credo di dovere delle spieg-”

E in quel momento, si udì un urlo di guerra provenire dal piano di sopra.

Tony, un istante dopo, era già a metà scale, seguito da uno Steve... calmo e quasi rassegnato?...

Arrivato nel salotto, il luogo da cui era partito l'urlo, si trovò davanti a uno spettacolo alquanto insolito. Lo stile dei mobili era diversissimo, e l'atmosfera era quasi più... calda. Accogliente. '_Casa_', si ritrovò a pensare.

Ma non era quella la cosa più strana. No.

Aveva davanti due sconosciuti. Semi nudi. Intenti a fare cose... beh, cose _divertenti_ \- su un enorme tappeto a stelle e strisce. O almeno, le stavano facendo prima di mettersi a litigare.

“Sei pesante, levati di dosso che sono arrivati il boyscout e la lattina.”

“Se mi sposto, poi hai le mani libere, _mon ange_. Je sais che vuoi farmi del male.”

“Appena me le liberi ti infilo il braccio su per il-”

“Oui, oui, ce n'est pas la prima volta che lo dici. Ora calmati s'il te plaît.”

“Ti ti... **ti uccido**!”

Tony Stark ebbe un'illuminazione: lo _sconosciuto_ numero uno si chiamava Gan- Gambit!, o qualcosa di simile – un mutante che faceva parte degli X-men. A quanto parte, in quest'universo era uno degli Avengers. L'altra figura continuava a non dirgli niente. Era una donna abbastanza carina ma, da quel che si intravedeva da sotto il corpo dell'uomo, sembrava oltremodo minuta. E incredibilmente scurrile. Per niente il suo tipo, ecco.

“Tony... ricordati che sono nostri amici.” sussurrò Steve al povero, confuso genio, che in quel momento si sentiva alquanto intontito dalla situazione.

“Uh?”, riuscì a blaterare.

“... non li vuoi uccidere?”

Ok, le cose erano ovviamente diverse ma... Steve era _Steve _no? Se gente che normalmente non frequentava, voleva fare sesso nel suo salotto, chi era lui per impedirlo? Soprattutto quando a Steve la cosa non sembrava poi così inusuale.

Uhm, forse il ragionamento non filava troppo ma c'erano problemi più immediati di cui occuparsi.

Ma non fece a tempo a finire le sue elucubrazioni che una nuova figura entrò nella stanza come una furia; teneva in braccio un bambino, sicuramente una creatura molto furba visto che si era tappato le orecchie giusto in tempo. “Cosa sta succedendo qui?! Remy, so che, qualsiasi cosa sia successa è colpa tua! Loganna, alza subito il tuo _culaccio_ dal mio tappeto preferito!”, e, poi: “E tu Steve, invece di pranzare con noi, sei a giocare con la mia armatura?!”

“Tua armatura...?”, sussurrò Tony, guardando la donna. E, dopo un attimo di silenzio assoluto, dove gli altri tre nella stanza si limitarono a fissarlo, pronti a colpirlo “**Loganna**?! Oh mio...”

Steve, voltandosi verso la donna: “Amore, porta Link al sicuro - questi nazisti... ora ci entrano pure in casa!”

“Nazisti...? Oh mio **Dio**. Fermi tutti, per favore! Steve, dobbiamo parlare.” esclamò Tony.

“Parla.”

Tony si osservò attorno. I due che poco prima erano sul tappeto adesso erano in piedi di fianco a lui. Steve si era avvicinato alla donna e la stava in parte riparando, il figlio stretto al petto di lei.

Probabilmente Tony in quell'universo era morto e... beh, aveva lasciato tutto a Steve. Ecco il perché di quell'arredamento _particolare_.

Steve meritava le sue cose molto di più di quanto Tony non l'avesse mai fatto.

“Mi chiamo Anthony Edward Stark... Iron man. E ho bisogno di aiuto”, disse, calandosi la visiera. “L'Extremis mi ha condotto qui, alla Stark Tower, visto che nell'universo parallelo da cui provengo questa è casa mia – e qui ho, _dovrei avere_, gli strumenti in grado di riparare la mia armatura”.

D'improvviso il bambino si divincolò dalla presa della madre e, indicando Tony, si rivolse a Steve “... papà, pecché è vettito come la m'mma?”

Tony sentì il tocco di... un altro Extremis? che cercava di penetrare nella banca dati che era divenuta la sua coscienza e-

Un altro Extremis?!

Alzò gli occhi di scatto, incrociandoli con quelli della compagna di Steve, lo stesso stupore riflesso in quelli blu della donna.

La vide deglutire. “Non sta mentendo.”

“... qua serve lo Scarlet Wizard, questa è sicuramente magia”, sussurrò Steve, avvicinandosi al bambino e prendendolo in braccio.

"Wizard... ma se sembrava una don-"

E, poco prima di perdere i sensi, Tony sentì la sua controparte femminile sussurrare “Odio la magia.”

**Fin~**


End file.
